Uzer
Uzer (pronounced OO-zer) is all that remains of an advanced desert civilization situated east of the River Elid and south-east of Al-Kharid. Adventurers within the ruins of Uzer will suffer from the desert effect, but not when in underground areas. It is a members-only area. Travel *Walk east of Shantay Pass *Uzer can be reached easily after Eagles Peak quest is completed by flying a Desert eagle of the Eagle transport system. *The Ali Morrisane's Magic Carpet will only be available after The Golem quest. *Fairy ring - DLQ, then walk north-east History Before Thammaron Uzer was once a very powerful city and currently the only known city in history which had the knowledge to create clay golems. In its golden age, it would most likely have been significantly larger than it is now. Uzer was inhabited by many magical craftsmen, and is the place where the very first pyramid of Gielinor, the Uzer Mastaba, was built. Uzer was ruled by the Desert Pantheon back then. They were a group of desert gods who controlled the once enormous Menaphite kingdom. When the god Zaros had fallen at the end of the second age, many of the followers of Zaros fled into the desert trying to flee from the other gods' armies who where attempting to destroy them. It could have been that Uzer was once controlled by Zarosian followers for some time, but there is no true record to this. When Zamorak returned from banishment and declared war upon the gods, the god wars broke out and the Kharidian desert became a site of many battles. Many other gods sent their armies towards the Kharidian Desert in attempt to conquer it for their own. According to some carvings on the temple below the ruins of Uzer, the citizens of Uzer worshipped Saradomin, Zamorak and Armadyl. So it could be that the religion of Uzer switched many times during the god wars. Battle for Uzer Sometime toward the end of the God wars roughly 2500 years ago, Zamorak allowed his demon Chief- Lieutenant Thammaron to launch an assault upon Uzer. But Uzer was easily able to defend themselves with the use of their clay golems, almost completely destroying Thammaron's army. However, Thammaron had planned to attack Uzer from the inside out. From his own throne room he opened a portal to Uzer's central temple complex. The surprise attack was successful, and Uzer's forces were quickly defeated and the city was completely destroyed. However, Uzer was still able to use a group of elite clay golems blessed by the desert pantheon to drive Thammaron back to his realm. Thammaron was heavily wounded and quickly died within his realm (his skeleton can be seen even today). The remaining forces of Thammaron were single handedly destroyed by Azzanadra, a very powerful Mahjarrat loyal to Zaros. Today, only ruined buildings remain, no signs of previous human habitation discernible. However, a single clay golem, albeit damaged, survived, preserved in the sand. In the Fifth Age, it was dug up by archaeologists, and began wandering the city. The portal to Thammaron's realm also survived beneath the city. Thammaron's corpse and throne can still be found inside his realm, which is visited in several quests. The Uzer Mastaba survived the many battles and became the burial site of Pharaoh Queen Senliten. The quest Missing My Mummy takes place in said pyramid. Locations Ruins The ruins of various buildings and large kilns are in the vicinity of the temple (the large kilns were used to manufacture golems). Several buildings contain crates. Many are extremely small. The city itself does not seem to have been extremely large–perhaps the size of Lumbridge or Draynor, though it may be that Uzer was once much larger but very little remains to be seen . The ruins and the golem are all that remain above the desert sands. Talking to the latter is the way to start The Golem quest. Though there are a number of golem parts strewn around the area, there are no human remains with the exception of ghosts in the temple basement. Very prominent in the area is a large, ornate building that forms the upper part of the temple complex. It is inscribed with the symbols of many gods, and has stairs in the centre leading down to the Temple Basement. Temple Basement Underneath the city lies the temple basement. To the north-east of the entrance black mushrooms spawn, while in the north-west one can find a strange implement. Statues of craftsmen adorn the halls while golem pieces litter the ground. A few ghosts lurk in the hallways. At the far end lies a portal to Thammaron's realm. This basement, being underground, is safe from the desert heat effect. Throne Room Thammaron's Throne Room is red and grey, while a causeway of horns breaking the ground leads to his throne. To the right of the entrance lies the remains of Thammaron. Members can use a chisel on the throne to receive gems. This room is also a focal part of the Shadow of the Storm quest. The Very Few of Uzer Most of the below inhabitants are not, technically, permanent residents, but do stay for a period of time. *Clay golem: The clay golem is ancient and dates back to the Third Age. Now he is broken and incoherent, but will gladly accept your help. The only permanent inhabitant of Uzer. *Father Badden: A Saradomin priest involved in the Shadow of the Storm quest. He does not live there, and is not a permanent inhabitant, but stays there for a length of time. *Thammaron: Not, specifically, an "inhabitant", his corpse is there all the same. An elder demon killed during the God Wars. *Agrith-Naar: Another demon, involved in the Shadow of the Storm quest. However, his stay in Uzer is short. *Denath and his followers: A society who summon the demon Agrith-Naar during Shadow of the Storm. Not permanent inhabitants, but there nonetheless. *Eruni, a monster created by Amascut and fought during the Do No Evil quest. During the quest she takes up residence in Thammaron's realm. Quests Three quests heavily involve this location; they are *The Golem *Shadow of the Storm *Do No Evil The quest Missing my Mummy also takes place nearby. Trivia * If you use a chisel and a hammer with the demon's throne, you will get 2 uncut sapphires, 2 uncut emeralds, and 2 uncut rubies. * In this image, if you walk north of Uzer and stand at the very edge of the land, the sky will turn from bright yellow to a deep green. This is because the area is located very close to Morytania, a country where the sky is always dark green (Jagex must have accidentally made the boundary for green sky extend into the desert). The same glitch happened if you stand on the east edge of the Duel Arena, but instead the sky was bright green. * If you go to the underground part of Uzer and look at the middle part on the minimap, the image resembles a smiley face, and around the face is what appears to be a symbol of Zaros. * This may be a reference to the tomb of User in Egypt. * Part of the area decoration in the ruins include "Jungle Flowers." Ironically, the examine text states that "This flower is only found in jungle areas" despite the ruins of Uzer being in the desert. Curiously, there is also a small green patch with a single teak tree close to the eastern shore. * Strangely, there are no human remains to be found, though broken golems are everywhere. Perhaps this indicates that the human army was thoroughly evacuated before Thammaron launched his surprise attack–or else the bodies have disintegrated due to the sand and heat. * Symbols of Armadyl, Zamorak, and Saradomin can be found on the walls of the underground temple. Music *The Golem *Throne of the Demon *Grip of the Talon See also *The Golem *Thammaron *Shadow of the Storm *Eruni nl:Uzer Category:Locations Category:Kharidian Desert